


Green

by x_jeanne_x



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Fiyero cheering up Elphaba, Fluff, Love Confessions, post-As-Long-As-You're-Mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: How to choose the right words to cheer up Elphaba and distract her from her self-doubts.





	Green

“I wish I could be beautiful...” Elphaba stated, once again that night. “I still don't know why you would want to be with me,” she added quietly. Fiyero only chuckled and kissed her jaw. “I told you, you  _ are _ beautiful,” he began, but was interrupted by her. “Please, don't. You don't have to lie to me just so I....” He sighed and looked up to her, his arms still draped around her. “Elphaba, stop. I'm not lying. I have never lied to you, you know that.” “Then what is it you see in me?” Elphaba asked again, now with a slightly desperate tone in her voice, which made Fiyero smile softly. “Well…” he began and carefully thought about what to say next. “You might not be beautiful in the conventional sense…” Once again he was interrupted by the green-skinned woman in front of him. “Like Glinda…” she muttered sarcastically and got a deep laugh from Fiyero in return. “Thank Oz you’re nothing like Glinda. All these frills and pink and bling-bling…” He shuddered and shook his head. “I’d rather have you. You’re…” “Green.”

When he was cut off another time, he groaned. “No...” Then he blinked. “…Well, yes. But that’s not what I wanted to say.” Amused, he kissed her. “You asked what I see in you, so would you let me talk now without interrupting me all the time?” After their kiss, Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but instead just sighed and nodded. With a murmured “I’m sorry. I’ll shut up,” she then gave him an expectant look to tell Fiyero that he could continue.

“Where was I…? Ah, right. There are so many aspects about you that make you beautiful. You’re the most intelligent person I know, you’re witty…” Kissing her again, he continued, murmuring against her lips. “You’re not afraid to speak your mind, and you stand up for the things you believe in.” Elphaba frowned when Fiyero looked at her with a loving smile on his lips. “That hardly makes me beautiful,” she told him. “If anything, it only got me into trouble so far.” “And still it’s amazing to see the determination in your eyes and how your...” He stopped for a moment and looked at her as if he knew that she would disagree with what he would say next. “How my what…?” the young witch asked quietly, doubt clearly visible in her face, but let him continue, restraining herself from interrupting him again.

“…How your wonderful skin practically glows from enthusiasm.” He laughed again when Elphaba frowned, completely aware how much she disliked her green skin. “Please, don't look like that – it's true. And then there's your hair...” To prove his point, Fiyero let one of his hands trail through her thick black hair. “I cannot resist touching these long, soft strands...” he murmured. “Your eyes make me want to stare into them for hours...”

At that point, Elphaba interrupted him again, with a barely visible blush on her face, but laughing now. “Fiyero, stop. That.... That sounds incredibly cheesy.” Fiyero pouted. “You wanted me to tell you, and that is what I'm doing.” “Yes, but... It's probably better you show me again, before my ears fall off,” she told him with a wicked grin and it was now her who kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had years ago when I had an idea to the prompt "Green" - I was obsessed with the Wicked musical at that time, so that's what happened.  
> Unfortunately I'm still no native speaker, and this was one of my earliest works in English...


End file.
